Lost and Found
by BCchica33
Summary: Just a little twist on the Jack's amnesia story, and how I would have liked watching it play out. Plus, how Julia suddenly vanishes...
1. Lost and Found 1

This story begins at Julia's in Missouri as he just remembers seeing Carly with the compass.

Julia: "Jack, you look like you just saw a ghost. Are you all right?"

Jack: "(Nods) it's just that I had a vivid image. It wasn't clear, but I can remember the face of a very beautiful blonde. In her hand she held a compass, and she said it lead her straight to me. Then it vanished, just like that."

Julia: "A...a blonde? Are you sure, Jack?"

Jack: "As sure as I can be."

JJ: "Jack, are you gonna leave us for this woman? (A sad look comes over his face)"

Jack: "JJ, I don't remember much. That's it, and it's nothing to go on. For all I know she could be my sister. I could never turn my back on you, or your mother."

JJ: "Good, because I love you just like you were my real dad. And so does mom."

Julia: "JJ, honey, can you go upstairs so I can talk to Jack in private?"

JJ: "Aww, ok mom. (He hurries along)

Julia: "Jack, are you sure that's all it was? Just another face in the crowd?"

Jack: To tell you the truth, I think it's more. So much more, and I have to find out what it means."

Milltown:

Carly: "Rosanna, he's out there somewhere. He's lost and confused and he needs me. He needs me to lead him home."

Rosanna: "Honey, are you sure you wanna embark on this mission knowing that it might just lead you right back to where you started?"

Carly: "(Smiles) I am...for the 1st time in a long time I feel like maybe he is just waiting for me to come and rescue him. Maybe all he needs is that little boost, and I am not gonna stop until I find him. I can't give up on him; I won't!"

Rosanna: "(Smiles) Then let's go find Jack. Let's leave right away. Looks like we're off to bring your husband home. (They walk out one right behind the other)

Missouri:

Julia: "What are you gonna do, Jack?"

Jack: "I am gonna go to sleep and see if anything comes to me naturally. But in the meantime, you are my wife and I do love you very much. I will always love you no matter what."

Julia: "Do you really mean that Jack?"

Jack: "Of course I do. I am a man by my word...I think"

Julia: "(Laughs, but then turns serious) I have something I need to tell you. (Flashes back to the picture and blurred image of Jack and his family)"

Police Station:

Hal: "Hey Carly, what's up?"

Carly: "(Holds up the sketch of Julia and JJ) I need you to send a copy of this picture out to as many places as you can within as big a radius as possible. It may be the only way."  
  
Hal: "Only way for what, Carly."

Carly: "The only way to bring my husband home, where he belongs."

Hal: "I'll do what I can. I will be right back."

Missouri:

Julia: "I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I keep thinking of how you may get your memory back in a minute, or a second for all we know. (Jack looks at her funny) I just want you to know that I love you, and I will understand if you leave me and JJ when it all comes back."

Jack: "Why would I do that, Julia? My home is here, with you and JJ. That'll never change."

Julia: "You really mean that?"

Jack: "I love you; I would never hurt you like that. I would never lie to you."

Julia: "(Flashes to an image of Carly) Me neither, Jack. Me neither. I am so glad to hear you say that. You really have no idea."

Jack: "Now, was that all? We settled that we will always be truthful and in love, right? (Julia nods and looks away) Hey, look at me. We have many years to come."

Julia: "Many years. Let's go to bed, Jack. (They walk upstairs hand in hand)"

Police Station:

Hal: "Ok Carly, we faxed the picture everywhere within a 150 mile radius of here. I will call you if anything comes up."

The next morning Carly is sleeping when the phone wakes her up.

Carly: "Hello?"

Hal: "Carly, it's Hal. I just got a phone call from St.Genevieve hospital in Missouri saying that the sketch looks an awful lot like a nurse that works there."

Carly: "(Sits up anxiously) Did they give a name, Hal?"

Hal: "As a matter a fact they did. Her name is Julia. Julia Larabee...And an address too."

Carly copied the address down quickly.

Carly: "Thanks so much, Hal."

After she hung up, Carly immediately dialed Rosanna and asked her to hurry over so they could leave on a "Road trip". Moments later they were in the car on their way to Missouri.

About an hour later, Jack and Julia were awakened by JJ calling for breakfast from downstairs. Julia rushed down to fix him some eggs and bacon. Jack lay there in bed, motionless. The image of the woman was barely visible now. He didn't even have a face to go off of. He decided to take a walk alone to clear his head.

Just after Jack left, a knock was heard on the door.

Julia: "(Opens the door and stares in shock) Hello, may I help you."

Carly: "Yes, I believe we met before at the water park. I asked you to watch my son Parker for a minute."

Julia: "(Shakes her head) Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

Carly: "Have you seen this man? (Holds up a picture of Jack)"

Julia: "(Pretends to look longingly at the picture and tries to be convincing) No, I can't say I have. Why?"

Carly: "He's my husband, Jack Snyder. He was presumed dead in an automobile accident about 2 months ago, but I couldn't give up hope that he was still alive."

Julia: "That is a very heartbreaking story, umm..."

Carly: "It's Carly, Carly Snyder."

Julia: "Right, Carly. I wish I could help you out, but I am afraid I can't."

Carly: "Thanks anyway."

Julia: Good luck on finding...Jack, right? (Carly nods)"

Carly: "Thanks. (Julia shuts the door and Carly turns to Rosanna)"

Rosanna: "There's something fishy about that woman."

Carly: "Yes there is, and I am not through with her. I think she knows more than she is letting us in on."

Rosanna: "What are you gonna do?"

Carly: "Oh, we'll come back later when Ms. Julia Larabee is at work and her son JJ is at school. (They walk off)

Inside the house:

JJ: "Who was at the door mom?"

Julia: "Oh, just a lady selling cookies with her daughter."

Time has passed; Jack has returned from his walk and Julia just left to take JJ to school and then she was headed off to work. Just as Jack turned the shower off, the doorbell rang. He wrapped a towel around his waste and walked downstairs. He opened the door only to find Carly standing there without Rosanna. She stared in shock.

Carly: "(With tears in her eyes) Jack..."

Jack: "Yeah, Jack's the name. (Notices Carly's expression) I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
  
Carly: "(This hits her like a ton of bricks) Yeah, yeah you do. It's me, Jack. Your wife."

Jack: "(Stares at her and realizes she's not just making this up) You're serious, aren't you?"

Carly: "(She nods, and forces a smile) Don't you remember, Jack?"

Jack: "No, I don't remember a much of anything these days. (His mind clicks to the compass image) Wait, you're the lady with the compass."

Carly: "Our compass, Jack. Our compass. You gave it to me and told me it points to the true north. That's you, Jack. My true north."

Jack: "I had a vivid image, and it made my head spin. It made me feel weak, but I couldn't tell Julia or JJ that."

Carly: "I came by earlier and Julia said she has never heard of you. She said she never met you."

Jack: "That's nonsense; Julia would never lie about that. She's a very honest person, and a great wife. (Jack bites his tongue) I mean, well..."

Carly: (Her eyes well up with tears) Wife? You're wife, jack? I am your wife."

Jack: "But you can't be her. Her name was Julia and she had dark hair and she was crazy. She tried to kill me, so I assumed I was divorced. I never knew..."

Carly: "No, how could you? How could I be so stupid as to think that you would remember me before her? I really thought we had a real, true connection Jack. But after your car went off that bridge it all came crashing down and now you have a whole new life. (A tear falls) What kind of person would I be to deprive you of your happiness?"

Jack: "It's not like that, Carly. I didn't remember a thing about my life and Julia was there. She helped me get past the phase of not knowing who I was. I really had no idea."

Carly: "No, it's ok. Really...I am just glad that you're alive and safe. Just do something Jack...(By now she can hardly control the tears) Just be good to yourself. Be happy."

Jack: "(His eyes are tearing up) I am so sorry, Carly. I wish I remembered more but I don't. I don't know how to."

Carly: "If you find the message in the bottle that we sent to you, just tear it up. It will never signify anything again."

Jack: "We found that bottle; well JJ did, but we couldn't pry it open. I guess it broke just the other day and Julia threw it away...oh no. No, she would tell me if she knew anything about my past."

Carly: "It makes perfect sense. Poor little innocent Julia hides evidence of man without a memories past just so she won't lose him. How royally screwed up is that?"

Jack: "We don't know that for sure, you know. It might just be a mistake, and someone else's bottle."

Carly: "Right, Jack. There you go into protective mode. The only thing is that it used to be me, the one you would protect to no end."

Jack: "Carly, you have to believe me when I say this. I really do want to get to know you better. I need to uncover my past, and what better way than with you. What do you say tonight around 8 after I get off work? I will meet you at the boathouse just outside of this town on the north side."

Carly: "And what if Julia won't let you come?"

Jack: "Julia won't know, and besides, she doesn't need to know everything that I do."

Carly: "I have been through this one two many times before with you Jack, and I can't bear to go through it again. Why can't you just come back to your old life?"

Jack: "How do I know you're not just making this up? How do I know that you're not a loony bin like my last wife, Julia?"

Carly: "You know what; you're not the Jack Snyder I know. You're not the man I fell in love with and married and had a child with, not to mention this little feisty one in my belly."

Jack: "You mean to tell me that you're carrying my child? And I'm a Snyder, Jack Snyder?"

Carly: "(Nods) But what do you care; I am just a Looney bin, right? Well, for your information, I will never stop fighting for you or our life we had together and can still have. I will never give up hope."

Jack: "I really don't know what to say. This is a lot to take in in such a short time. Maybe you should go before Julia comes back, and I will see you tonight...just after 8."

Carly: "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know if I can deal with all of this, Jack. I don't know if I can deal with the thought of you being here, and not being able to really have you. Not being able to touch you, or kiss you like I have ached for since your car went off the bridge. I don't know if I have the strength to fight anymore."

Jack: "I will be there; it's in your hands what you want to do. (He closes the door and leans his back against it and sighs. Carly walks slowly to her car and sits down; she begins bawling her eyes out.) If you are so important, how come I don't remember you?"

Jack walks over to the sofa. He sits down and digs between the couch for the remote. Instead he ends up fishing out the picture that was in the bottle. He stares at it for a very long time and realizes that everything Carly said was the truth. He was a happily married man with two children and a happy home. He smiles as he thinks back to moments earlier seeing her and how absolutely stunning she way. She had a smile that could light up a room...she cried tears that made him want to just take all the pain away. How was he going to deal with Julia...how could he even stand to look her in the eye again? She kept his life from him, and how does he know there isn't more than this picture? He picked up his phone and dialed Julia...it was time for a real test.

Julia: "Hello."

Jack: "Hey, it's me."

Julia: "Hey honey (Jack cringed at those words) I am glad you called. I missed you."

Jack: "Do you have anything you need to tell me, anything important?"

Julia: "Just that I love you very much and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Jack: "Oh, I just forgot I had to do something. I will see you after work later. I may be going in earlier so I probably won't see you till I get home."

Julia: "Ok, I love you...bye."

Jack: "Bye (Says it bitterly)

After Jack hangs up, he heads out the door.

Carly was still sitting in her car as she saw Jack hurry out and off the other way. She turned the key, and drove off to meet Rosanna.

When Carly met up with Rosanna, Rosanna stared silently trying to find a way to start talking without causing Carly Pain.

Rosanna: "Hey, sweetie."

Carly: "Rosanna, I saw him. I saw Jack, and he doesn't remember a damn thing about me or our family. And I'm not sure that he wants to."

Rosanna: "Whoa, start from the beginning."

Carly described in great detail all of the dialogue and emotions between her and Jack. When she finally finished, Rosanna stared dumbfounded by her words.

Rosanna: "That's not Jack that you described, Carly. You have to go and help him remember who he is, and where he belongs. You have to go to that boathouse and tell him how you feel."

Carly: "I don't know where to start. Gee Jack, I want you to ditch Julia and come with me where you belong...kind of hard to say what I am thinking."

Rosanna: "When the time comes, things will change. Everything will all work out."

Carly: "Wish me luck. (She turns away from Rosanna)"

Rosanna: "Where are you going, it's not 8 yet."

Carly: "I know, just be here when I come back. That's all I need of you." (She leaves)

Carly drives around for a while until she finally spots the boathouse Jack described. She parked her car and got out. Slowly she made her way to the boathouse, every now and then taking a glance backward as if questioning her decision on coming. When she finally reached the boathouse, she saw the shadow of a figure lurking around. As she climbed the steps, she recognized the figure of Jack in a flash. He turned at the sound of her voice.

Carly: "Jack, I didn't think you'd be here till 8."

Jack: "To tell you the truth, I didn't think you'd come at all."

Carly: "Me neither, but I came because I need some answers...I need to know some things."

Jack: "Wait, before you start, what made you decide to come?"

Carly: "You; seeing you made me come. Ever since the accident, all I prayed for was just one more of many things...One more time to see your face, one more time to touch your skin, one more time to breathe the same air you're breathing, one more time to kiss your lips, one more time wrapped up in your arms. It goes on and on, and I finally realized that this could be that one more time. This really could be it, and it scares me to death."

Jack: "Whoa, wait a minute there. (He takes her hand) I'm really here...feel for yourself, Carly. I am not dead, and I need to explain something to you. Something I can't even begin to grasp yet. (He pulls out the picture from the bottle and holds it up) This, my life...Julia did know. She knew all about you and our children and she kept it from me. I found this hidden and Julia is the only one who knew what was on that picture in the bottle. You were right, Carly. She knew, and she kept it from me to hold onto me. What kind of woman does that?"

Carly: "Me. (Jack stares at her curiously) I'm no saint, Jack. I have lied to you, I have schemed to win you over...you name it, I probably did it. But that never mattered because our love overpowered all of the bad stuff. Our love is what kept me going day after day after day, Jack. I can't stand here and tell you that I understand, Jack...because I don't. I don't get it at all. I know this probably sounds so selfish, but I want it back, Jack. I want it all back right now, and every time I hear your name it makes my heart break all over again thinking of what we had and what I lost."

Jack: "I lost it too, you know. Even if I don't remember, I lost it too. My point of this is to not make you cry (He wipes away a tear from her cheek) but rather to tell you I understand. What Julia has done will never be forgivable; it was wrong and indecent. But I don't know where to go from here, Carly. I don't know what to do, and I hate seeing you in so much pain. If she kept this from me, who's not to say she doesn't know more? Who's not to say she hasn't known all along?"

Carly: "Jack, none of this is your fault. None of it, you hear me. I don't blame you, and I certainly don't want you to blame yourself. I just need to know something, something that has been circling through my mind since when I saw you earlier."

Jack: "Okay."

Carly: "Why didn't you just go and get fingerprinted at the police station to figure out your identity rather than not want to remember at all? And how could you rush into a marriage with out really even knowing Julia?"

Jack: "After having those memories of Julia trying to kill me, I knew at that moment that I didn't want to remember any more about her. I didn't want to remember any more about anything, Carly. I guess I just assumed that my whole life was crazy, and not remembering it and starting fresh made it seem more bearable. If I had known...I would have never ever looked twice at that woman. Ever..."


	2. Lost and Found 2

Carly: "Jack, I don't mean to turn you against her. I just needed you to know all the facts. The last thing I would want is for you to hate the person that kept you alive all this time. I will be forever grateful to her for that reason and that reason only. I never stopped waiting for you."

Jack: "I knew there had to be something more out there for me...I just couldn't wrap my finger around it. Deep inside I could feel your heart aching for me. I just didn't know why, or where you were."

Carly: "Jack, when you talk to me like that it takes everything in me to not reach out and grab you and show you your place in my life and yours. I feel like even though you are right in front of me, you're really not. I feel like you're a million miles away. I feel like my heart is filled with emotions that I don't know how to control, or if I can. I have never felt like this before, Jack. And it scares me; it scares me to think that our life may be lost to you forever because the only two people it's important to are me and you. Without one half, it will never be whole. I want that wholeness back, Jack."

Jack: "(Takes her hands, feeling a shock he has never experienced since the accident) I will do whatever it takes, Carly. Whatever you want me to do, I will do it."

Carly: "Is it selfish for me to want the first thing done be getting Julia out of the picture?"

Jack: "Not in the least. I'm yours, and you're mine. Forever..."  
  
Carly: "(Tears well up in her eyes of emotion) I never thought I would hear that word uttered in such simplicity again, Jack. That's me and you, forever." (She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny golden object.)

Jack: "My wedding band? Where'd you find that?"

Carly: "Near the Snyder Pond, Jack. This ring is what kept me going, kept me searching for you."

Jack: "I can't believe I let Julia talk me into getting rid of it. She really must have been desperate as to allow someone without a past to throw out the only piece left of their life."

Carly: "(Looks at her watch) Look, it's getting pretty late. I know that you have an obligation to Julia, as much as I don't like it."

Jack: "I will talk to Julia as soon as I get home. (Carly gets uncomfortable hearing Jack call somewhere else home) Look, I didn't mean it like that. It's just been where I have been living these past few months."

Carly: "Before you go, Jack, I need to see something. (Steps closer to him) I need to see something for myself. (She wraps her arms around Jacks neck and kisses him full force, full of passion and hunger. Jack responds which sends a jolt through each of them that hasn't been present in months. It lingers on for several long moments, neither ready to let go. Finally Carly pulls back, out of breath and whispers) Jack, I'll be waiting...(She pulls back and walks away only quickly glancing back at Jack staring blissfully at her)"

Jack: "(Alone) God, How am I gonna survive without her near me tonight? The magic, the sparks; I love it."

Suddenly Jack has a flashback of him and Carly in a passionate lip-lock. Then it vanishes.

Jack feels a cold chill run up his spine, and he smiles as he walks to his car.

Carly arrives to the hotel and finds Rosanna out like a light bulb. She quietly gets ready for bed and falls comfortably into one of the best sleeps she encountered in weeks...

Jack gets home and finds his "Wife" in bed. He gets ready and walks downstairs. He sprawls out on the couch and begins having visions of Carly when she was being taken away from him to Hong Kong, but he felt the anger and pain of thinking she was leaving him on their wedding day. Then when she let him in on who was really Parkers father. He wakes up in a cold sweat and rises off the couch. He walks out onto the front porch and takes a deep breath of Fresh air. He began to wonder if he and Carly were really in "Love" or not....these visions made him stop and think.

Across town at the hotel, Carly awoke at the loud sound of Rosanna snoring. She gazes up at the ceiling as she tries to fall back asleep. Jack's face, his touch, his eyes...all kept racing through her mind. He was real; he was really alive. She needed to take some action, and soon. Before Julia could sink her claws in any deeper and twist this whole mess around.

The night went by slowly since when they were both awake, all they could think about was each other. Jack wondering what those memories held...the real truth deep down inside of them. Carly longing for his touch, his whole self.

As morning crept in, Jack felt a touch on his shoulder. He knew who it was and he turned around unwillingly, but he had to know the truth.

Julia: "Where'd you disappear to last night, Jack? I woke up and you weren't there."

Jack: "(Scratches his head uncomfortably) I gotta know something...I gotta know if there's another family out there for me."

Julia: "Jack, we already discussed what dissecting your past might do. Do you really want to endure that upon yourself?"

Jack: "You know what, I think what you should be asking yourself if you really want me to do it because you know what I will find out and you won't like it. You know something you're not letting up, Julia."

Julia: "I know nothing, Jack. And that's the god honest truth. I swear. I would never lie to you about that."

Jack: "Fine, I will find out on my own."

Julia: "Ok, if that's what you want to do, then do it. But I don't think there's anyone out there who will ever have the same kind of feelings that I have for you."

Jack: "Oh, I completely agree with you on that one."

Days go by and Carly still hasn't heard from Jack. She stares helplessly out the window as she is torn on what to do. If she tracks Jack down, he will think she doesn't trust him enough to give him space and he will wonder if she's always been this way, but if she leaves him be, maybe he'll think she's forgotten about him and she really didn't care.

Rosanna: "Carly, standing there like that isn't gonna help you where Jack is concerned."

Carly: "(Faces her) I know Rosanna, bit maybe he really doesn't want to remember what we had. Maybe he wants to forget me..."

Rosanna: "(Cuts her off) Stop that...Stop talking like you lost Jack to some Bimbo by the name of Julia Larabee. What, you think she'll cry a puddle of tears and Jack will resume his responsibilities in her life. Well, she can drown in her snot and tears before I let you give up on Jack. You guys are magic, and it's gonna take more than that witch to take it all away from you."

Carly: "But why wouldn't Jack come and find me? It's been over a week now, Rosanna. That obviously means that he doesn't..."

Rosanna: "Don't you even finish that sentence, missy. You have to have faith, Carly. You can't just expect Jack to come to in such a short amount of time. Yeah, he needs space, but he also needs you. You've lost too much time already; you need to go and get him."

Carly: "Where do I start? (A knock is heard on the door.) Uhh, who could that be?"

Rosanna: "I got it. (She walks over and opens the door. A man hands her an envelope and leaves. She shuts the door as she eyes it curiously) Here."

Carly: "(Takes the envelope) What is it?"

Rosanna: "Open it...it may be from Parker or something. Hal did call and ask for the address. "

Carly: "Oh, I wonder..."

Carly rips the seal, and unfolds it in a hurry. She glances at the writing and her heart skips a beat.

Rosanna: "Well..."

Carly: "It's from, it's from Jack."

Rosanna: "What's it say?"

Carly: "Carly, I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. I have been thinking about you non-stop, and I just need to know something. Why didn't you come back to me? I have been waiting for you...I need to see you again. Meet me at our special place as the sun begins to set. Jack

Rosanna: "(Smiles) There you go, he does want to see you. That's great news."

Carly: "Maybe we can make it through this after all."

Rosanna: "You will make it through this, because I am not going to let you walk away without that man beside you, holding your hand. (Carly smiles)

Later in the afternoon, Jack walks over to Julia who's doing the dishes.

Jack: "I have some errands to run soon. I may not be home till late, so you don't need to wait up."

Julia: "Jack, there's always errands to run. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Jack: "No, absolutely nothing. It's this job, you see. It's been keeping me really busy lately."

Julia: "Ok, I trust you. Just be safe."

Jack: "No need to worry. (He grabs his coat, wave's good-bay and heads out the door.)"

JJ comes running down the stairs.

JJ: "(Yells) Jack! Jack, look I have something to show... (Stops when he doesn't see Jack) Mom, where's Jack?"

Julia: "He's doing some work, sweetie. He'll be back later."

JJ: "He's been working too much, mom. He said he'd always be here for us, and he's never home. I hate him, and I hate you for marrying him!"

Julia: "JJ, please calm down. You don't mean that."

JJ: "Yes I do, I hate this whole stupid house! I am leaving and I never wanna come back. (He runs out the door)"

Julia: "(Runs after him) JJ, get back here now! JJ, JJ!!!"

She slams the door and sits on the porch fuming with anger. She decides to give him some time, seeing as how the last time he did this, he came home not long after...

Minutes later, Jack arrives at the boathouse only to find Carly already there. She has her back turned toward him, and he smiles. He walks over quietly and sits beside her looking out at the river.

Jack: "I'm glad you came. I haven't been able to get you off my mind."

Carly: "Likewise. I thought you forgot..."

Jack: "Forgot what? About you? I could never forget such a beautiful sight. (She turns to face him, and he smiles at her beauty. He slowly lifts her chin melting his lips to her for a long, electrifying kiss. When he pulls away, she is lost for words.)"

Carly: "Jack..."

Jack: "Tell me something."

Carly: "Anything."

Jack: "Tell me how we used to be. How we used to love. How we used to live."  
  
Carly: "The day I met you was when life began."

Jack: "How so?"

Carly: "I saw you and my heart skipped a beat."

Jack: "And..."

Carly: "And from that day on I knew there was no other man in the world for me that you and there was no other woman for you but me."

Jack: "That's it? It was that simple?"

Carly: "(Sighs) I wish it were that simple. I wish life made perfect sense."

Jack: "What then?"

Carly: "I lied, I cheated, I lied some more. But I never stopped loving you and you never stopped loving me as hard as we tried."

Jack: "What about me? What did I do to you?"

Carly: "Nothing...nothing as horrible as the things I did to you. You loved me and I pushed you away. You trusted me and I broke that trust. You name it, I did it."

Jack: "What happened then?"

Carly: "Sage happened, Jack. Sage made life worth living for both of us. Sage made us learn what it was like to be real, to raise a family, and to love unconditionally as one. As not you or me, but as we."

Jack: "Sounds so easy, so beautiful."

Carly: "Sage is beautiful; our love is beautiful. There's absolutely nothing like it."

Jack: "What, our love?"

Carly: "Yes, it's not your ordinary kind of love. It's magic, it's real, and it's very unique. It's what makes us, well us. It's what binds us together for life. We're not just bound by those vows we spoke, but by the love we share."

Jack: "I wish I remembered. I really wish I didn't feel like I am disappointing you by losing it all."

Carly: "I am hardly disappointed. But I did lose it all, in only a matter of minutes. When they told me they were going from rescue to recovery, the light inside me vanished and darkness over took me. I felt like my body was empty, and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die right then, right there. But Parker and Sage needed me; they let me see the light again. They were my inspiration to pull it together. They were the reason I am here at this very moment. I thank god every day that I have them.(As she finishes, tears are streaming down her face.)"

Jack: "Don't cry, darling. I'm here, and you're safe with me. (He pulls her into an embrace as she sniffles)"

Carly: "I told myself I wouldn't cry anymore. God, why can't I ever do anything right?"

Jack: "Shh...it's ok. It's ok. I got you, and I will have you forever. I will never let you go...just like you never let me go."

Carly: "I love you so much, Jack. (Pulls back) So, how did Julia take the news about me being here in St. Genevieve?"

Jack: "(Hesitates) Well, I haven't exactly told her yet."

Carly: "Why not, Jack?"

Jack: "Ok, first off, please don't be mad. I just was giving her up until today to see if she would confess that she knew about you before I told her. I wanted her to fess up, but she didn't."

Carly: "Jack, you're not saying that you'll forgive her if she confesses to all, are you?"

Jack: "Oh, no. Not at all. I just wanted it to be all smoothed out, but she has taken it upon herself to crew herself over. She will never be able to replace you; not in a million years...make that infinite."

Carly: "(Smiles) Jack, I know you mean well, but she will come after me when she finds out. She will be furious at you for lying to her."

Jack: "Carly, she lied to me for weeks. She kept me from you, and from out family. She deserves to pay for what she has done, and I already have the perfect plan."

Carly: "Jack, what are you talking about?"

Jack: "Well, it starts with this... (He softly kisses her lips, and whispers) then this... (He kisses her cheek, and down her neck) now back here... (He passionately presses his lips into hers and they mold together like two perfect puzzle pieces. The passion continues and the heat between them begins to build.)

JJ: "Jack...(His eyes pop open in shock)"


	3. Lost and Found 3

Jack slowly pulls away from Carly and turns his head to JJ's direction.

Jack: "Hey there, buddy."

JJ: "You Liar! I hate you Jack, and I never wanna see you again!"

Jack: "JJ, please calm down. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Carly: "Jack, I think I better get going. You don't need me here; I'll be at the hotel."

Jack: "Ok, I will talk to you later. (She gets up and walks away as he gives her a "I'll call you later look" and he sighs) So, buddy…"

JJ: "Don't buddy me, Jack. Don't ever come near me or mom again. She hates you too!"

Jack: "Look, JJ…that very beautiful woman that was just here is my wife…"

JJ: "No she's not Jack, my mom is your wife. You married her, and you became my dad."

Jack: "No, JJ, from before the accident. My wife from before that I don't remember."

JJ: "Then why were you kissing her?"

Jack: "I really don't know how to make you understand this, JJ. It's very complicated but I do remember bits and pieces and what I do remember is very powerful. It's very real, and I feel more myself than I have in days."

JJ: "But you love mom, don't you?"

Jack: "I have a lot of feeling for your mother; I really do. Look, how about I take you home so I can talk to your mother about this."

JJ: "Ok, but please don't hurt her, Jack. I don't want to see mommy hurting any more than she already has."

Carly gets back to the hotel and finds a note from Rosanna.

Carly: "Hey, I went to pick up a few things from the store. Be back soon."

Carly sets the note down and reclines out on her bed. She closes her eyes and drifts off.

Jack meanwhile has arrived at Julia's house and makes his way in only to find her sitting on the couch. JJ runs upstairs and Julia gets up to hug Jack.

Julia: "Where'd you find him?"

Jack: "Oh, just out and about. Why, he didn't run away or anything did he?"

Julia: "Yeah, he did. But it's not the first time. He just thought that you had abandoned him and weren't coming home."

Jack: "Yeah, Julia…speaking of that. When were you going to tell me that I had a wife and two children awaiting me in Oakdale? When were you going to tell me that I had family and friends mourning in the news of my death? (Julia looks shocked) Or weren't you going to tell me?"

Julia: "Jack, I had no idea. Really…"

Jack: "(Pulls out the crumpled photograph) Then where did this come from? Damn it Julia, where did you get this?!"

Julia: (Puts on the water works) "Jack, I just found that picture and I was going to tell you. I found it in JJ's bottle…I was going to tell you."

Jack: "You know what? I don't think you were. I don't think you had any intention of telling me. I gave you the chance. I gave you numerous chances to tell me the truth…to look me in the eye and give it to me straight. But what did you do? More like what did I do? I watched you shed a lot of tears and then I believed you. What a huge mistake!"

Julia: "Jack, I was waiting for the right chance to tell you."

Jack: "When would that roll along? A week, a month, never?!"

Julia: "I'm sorry."

Jack: "That's such a meaningless word coming from your mouth. Something about you drew me in, made me look to you for that stability and honesty…and this is how you repay me. I didn't have a past…I must have been insane for even thinking that marrying you w/o my memory was the right thing to do."

Julia: "Jack, just calm down and we can sort this out. We can get past this."

Jack: "I will not calm down. There is nothing to get past; the more that I think about it, the more I see the real picture. The picture I didn't want to admit to myself all along. I was scared that my past would just make things worse…so I grabbed on to the first available open arms and held on."

Julia: "Jack, I love you."

Jack: "Do you? Is that what love is to you? I think that you're in love with the idea of me, and vise versa. I wanted to love, just like I always had before my accident. But I could feel it; I could feel that something out there for me that I just couldn't reach. I could feel my wife's heart aching for me, and her desperation of wanting me and needing me…so I reached out…to you. For some reason it felt comfortable, natural. Like I was reaching out for my wife; the love of my life mourning for me."

Julia: "That's just an excuse Jack. You know that and so do I. You can't hide what we had…you can't make up a false explanation when you know that's not what happened."

Jack: "I do know what happened; I know that Carly, my wife, has been miserable with out me. I know that I could feel her with me, even if I didn't know it at the moment. I know that whatever you want to call this relationship between us, it's over! I feel absolutely nothing for you but disgust. What kind of woman keeps a mans past from him? That's sick Julia…it's desperate and sick."

Julia: "Jack…please. I really think you should think this through before you destroy what we have."

Jack: "It's already dead and buried…you did that to your self Julia. You did that the moment you looked me in the eye and lied to me. Hell, maybe I am to blame as well…I shouldn't have gotten in to this mess in the first place, but I did. I will never forgive myself for that."

Julia: "(A clump of snot starts building as her eyes cry in desperation) Jack, what about JJ? Are you gonna abandon him too?"

Jack: "I can't talk about this anymore. I have to go!"

Jack walks out the door and begins walking down the street. He gets all the way to the park across town and he takes a seat on a park bench. He rests his eyes until he feels a tap on his shoulder. His eyes pop open and he sees JJ standing in front of him.

Jack: "Hey JJ, what are you doing here?"

JJ: "Mom doesn't know I'm here; I followed you. I have a question."

Jack: "I hope I'll have an answer. What is it?"

JJ: "Why are you leaving me?"

Jack: "Here, sit down kiddo. (JJ sits next to him) You know how I was in that accident and I couldn't remember who I was or what my past was like? (JJ nods) Well, a very important person from my past found me and it turns out there were people missing me all along. Your mommy knew they were looking for me and she never told me."

JJ: "Why? She said she wanted you to remember who you were."

Jack: "I know, JJ. It's extremely complicated. I don't have all the answers for you. I don't know why your mother did what she did, or what she was thinking as she did it. I think that you ought to talk to her about that."

JJ: "So are you going back to your real family again, Jack?"

Jack: "Hey, I'll tell ya what. You can come and visit whenever you'd like if that's ok with my wife, Carly. From what I've heard we got a little guy about your age too. How's that sound?"

JJ: "I'm gonna miss you, Jack. No one has ever treated me as nice as you have. Not even mom. She always made me feel like something was missing and I wasn't good enough."

Jack: "I'm so sorry, JJ. I didn't know."

JJ: "Well, first there was Jim…he was ok. And then there was Jeff, and then Joe."

Jack: "Her ex boyfriends?"

JJ: "No, her ex husbands Jack. I have had so many dads; it's hard to keep track anymore. But you're the first one that made me feel like I mattered. I really do love you."

Jack: "JJ, she never told me about any of that."

JJ: "She never tells anyone. She's afraid that will make the next guy run away."

Jack: "Listen, as soon as I get settled in at my house, I will call you and we can set something up. Ok?"

JJ: "Thanks so much, Jack. Have fun with your real family."

Jack: "Take care, ya hear me."

They hug, and JJ heads home. Jack looks up at the sky and begins to talk.

Jack: "Look, I know you're up there somewhere. I just need someone to talk to that won't talk back and just listen. I am so grateful for this miracle that has happened…Carly finding me again. I figured you'd lead me home sometime or another, but why did it have to take so long? JJ's a great kid and all; I'm glad I got a chance to know him, but why do that to a child when you knew it wouldn't last. I know you must have had a reason, but he's just a child. Was it because he needed me? Was it to help him learn how to love again, after what his mother has put him through? You gotta let me know cuz I sure as hell don't have a clue. I might have been there for him, but what about my children. I have missed months of their lives just because of you…I missed the first months of Carly being pregnant once again…she needed me. I know, I know, now she has me, but it's not the same. God, I love her. Even though I don't remember her much, or what we were like, I love her. Our connection must have been pretty strong if I can still feel it with out a memory of it. Is this a sign from up above that love overcomes all, or was it a test, or what? I think you owe me at least that much; the truth. Please, or at least send someone or something to me that can help me figure all of this out. Please, just help me a little bit more… (He feels a tap on his shoulder, and he turns around)

Carly: "Hey there, stranger."

Jack: "What are you doing out here?"

Carly: "Well, it is a park, and last I heard parks were open for anyone to take a stroll around when you got a lot on your mind."

Jack: "Here, sit down. (She sits next to him) So, a lot on your mind, huh? You wanna talk about it?"

Carly: "I bet you could guess what I have been thinking about."

Jack: "Me."

Carly: "(Nods) Yeah, and I can't stop no matter how hard I try. Gosh, you're alive. I mean, I never would have thought it possible and now that I am looking at you, or this person in your body, I realize I have so much to be thankful for. I have begged and pleaded to god for so many things in my life, but when you disappeared and we thought you were dead, I swore to god. I swore that I would never ask for anything again if he could show me a miracle. Just anything to show that you were ok, and that you were safe. I never would have imagined that he could present me with you. I just can't get over that you're right here in front of me…close enough to touch."

Jack: "I know this must have been a living hell for you. I could only imagine what you have been through. I think there's something that you need to know."

Carly: "(Becomes worried) Ok…what is it, Jack?"

Jack: "Hey, it's nothing bad. Just that I just went to see Julia and it didn't turn out too pretty. I completely blasted her for what she did, and she shed some tears, go figure. And I talked to JJ, and I got him to understand what was going on and how much I love you."

Carly: "How did Julia take it?"

Jack: "Like I would stay with her anyway even though I have you, and there's us. There is no Jack and Julia. There never was, and there never will be. All the feelings that I had for her were linked to you. I could feel it all along; I just didn't know what it meant. (Carly begins to get teary eyed) But now I know; I know that I Love you without a shadow of a doubt. I always have, and I always will. I look at you, and I see home. It's a very complicated set of feelings, but it's true."

Carly: "It's really you, Jack. Tell me I'm not just imagining this. Tell me I'm not crazy and you're telling me in some illogical way that all along you were with me, and I was with you…just not in that exact way. That I never really left you, even though your mind did. Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

Jack: "So it makes some kind of sense then, doesn't it?"

Carly: "I think it does Jack. And god, I have missed you so much. I have missed you more than I could even begin to describe. I have never, ever felt so alone in my life. This wasn't like those other times, Jack. Those other times when I knew you were with me, Jack. Even when you were with the other Julia, I knew your heart was with me. I knew you would come back to me, sometime. This was different, Jack. I had no control over this. I thought I lost you…for good. My heart broke into a million and more pieces. I couldn't breathe; thank god for all the people who helped me heal, or else I would have never made it. I lost my strength, my mind, my life. I lost my entire world…you. At times I prayed that I would be taken away just so I could be with you."

Jack: "Thank god you're here. Thank god for those other people who care enough about you to help you? My god, Carly; how could you even think thoughts like that?"

Carly: "It's not as easy as you might think to stay sane when tragedy like that strikes. I am just so damn grateful that we have a chance to love each other again. We do have a chance, don't we?"

Jack: "We have more than a chance; we have the rest of our lives. We have each other. Even if my memory doesn't come back, I want to make infinite more memories with you, my darling Carly. (He softly caresses her face) I just don't understand this."

Carly: "What don't you understand?"

Jack: "How could I even think to get involved with someone as looney as Julia, when you have been here all along. How can I not remember someone as beautiful as you?"

Carly: "Jack, none of this is your fault. You didn't know."

Jack: "You are so understanding, and so incredibly amazing."

Carly: "I wouldn't go that far. You don't remember me at my worst."

Jack: "Somehow I highly doubt you could do anything worse that Julia has done. She is incredibly low; but I don't think we've seen the last of her."

Carly: "Jack, what do you mean?"

Jack: "What I mean is that she's manipulative and she will do anything in her power to try and win this battle. She will use JJ as a way of doing it; JJ is a very sweet child. He doesn't deserve to be in this mess."

Carly: "No child deserves to be in the middle of anything of this sort. It's very sad that he has to endure something like this."

Jack: "I know."

Carly: "And…(Bites her tongue) I wouldn't mind if you continue to keep in touch with him. Every child deserves to have someone like you in their life."

Jack: "You really mean that?"

Carly: "I do… I realize that this will mean having to see Julia and all, but I can handle that. I can handle it because I know that you are a very decent man and will always love me unconditionally. It's who we are, Jack; we are unstoppable."

Jack: "You have no idea. I love you and I barely know you. That means something so powerful. And JJ deserves to have a positive influence in his life; someone like you. His mother just makes things worse for him, and it's a shame."

Carly: "How so, Jack?"

Jack: "JJ found me here right before you, and he told me his mother has had so many men in her life, that she always downsized him because she needed more than just him in her life. No child should have to go through something like that."

Carly: "I didn't know, Jack. I am so sorry."

Jack: "Me too. I had no idea until just moments ago. I can't even imagine what it's like to grow up like that. He said I was the first person that made him feel like he matters."

Carly: "I truly believe him, Jack. You have always been a great father figure, even to Parker who is not even your flesh and blood. You're a very stand up man, Jack Snyder."

Jack: "I hope someday I can remember my life; I swear that I will do everything in my power to remember what we had. I look at you and I see home. I see my past and my future."

Carly: "God, I have missed you so much, Jack. So…"

Jack: "Let's go home, Carly. I am ready to move on; I can't think of a better way."

Carly: "I love you, g-man."

They make their way back to the hotel and pick up Rosanna. They go back to Milltown to find the life they once shared…


End file.
